Away from her
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Catherine completes a dream house report, but her disdain for Francine is very apparent. For my 10x10 Challenge/NaNo2019


Catherine (4): dream house (9)

 _Away From Her_

I have a little sister named Francine. She is the biggest pain in the butt on the whole entire planet. She's supposed to be my sister, but she likes sports and hanging out with guys so she can fight with them. She comes home with black eyes sometimes from getting into fights with people. It's crazy! She wears the same old things all the time. She sleeps in a hockey jersey instead of cute pajamas. It's awful. I don't like her, at all, so if I had a dream house, I'd make sure we saw each other as little as possible.

In my house, I'd have two of everything. Two ways in, two living rooms, two TV's, two of everything else. And there would be a wall down the middle so we can't even get to each other. We can't see each other either, which is the best part. I don't want to see her at all, period, and I don't want to see her friends either.

Our bedrooms and bathrooms would be on the opposite side so I wouldn't have to hear her when I'm trying to sleep. She's always doing something, thumping around. I think she's practicing wrestling moves she picked up from her friend Binky. That sounds like something she'd do, and that sounds exactly like whatever she does. Why does she have to be so loud at everything?! It's ridiculous!

I guess since we still live with our parents, maybe we could have separate floors instead. I mean, Mom and Dad should have the chance to see both of us, but very little! Like dinner only, and only if she's not being a slob at the table. Her and Dad have burping contests and it's disgusting! I don't know why Mom puts up with it at all. It's horrible!

So yeah, separate floors and I get the top floor all to myself. I'll have a giant closet filled with nice clothes, and I'll have a storage system for my magazines. I think I want those shelves you put the bins in, that way I can label each bin and just toss them in when I'm done. But it's still neat because all you see are the bins on the outside, just in case Mom gets all concerned that I'm getting messy with them. And my vanity and makeup table would be self-cleaning somehow. I want to have all the makeup I can, but makeup is messy, especially if you get the cheap powder and it goes everywhere, or if your tube of liquid eyeliner bursts in your bag. It's super hard to clean—

—Wait, this can be about your dream house in the future?! Okay, okay, so like everything is MINE. There will be a laser scanner thing at the door so that if it realizes Francine is trying to come over, it won't let her. I'll have a tiny porch and a weird yard so she can't just sit outside. Wait, I'll live in a subdivision so that Neighborhood Watch can kick her out for me. I mean, that's what they're there for, right?

Inside it's all mine. Crisp whites and pale pinks, the perfect combination for relaxation. A Jacuzzi tub with a hundred jets and automatic bubble bath pumps so I never have to worry about it. A giant glass shower with all these different shower heads so it feels like you're bathing in the rain. It would be warm though. Cold rain showers sound horrible.

My bedroom will look like it came straight from a fairytale. One of those big beds with the things that hold up that cloth stuff? I want one of those! It'll be so tall I need steps to climb in it like Muffy's bed (my sister actually has a friend with style. If only she wasn't so rude, we'd be great friends). I'd have a huge vanity table right by the window for extra light, but I'll have cute light fixtures too.

If the house was mine, I'd have a big living room with a huge television. Sectional sofas would divide everything up so you could lounge around on your own or watch television. I'd have a game room, and a manicure room, and I'd have an amazing kitchen and dining room.

Outside I would want a pool. I mean, I want the front to look like I don't have a ton of money so no one tries to break in, but I want my backyard to be amazing. I want one of those pools with the slide because that sounds so epic. Just imagine the pool parties I could have there! And I'd have a building out there so you could go to the bathroom outside without tracking water all through the house—I learned that from Muffy too. I like having carpet, so that would be super important. It's hard to clean wet carpet.

I'd want a big garage too. I want two cars, one for work and one for play, and maybe some other things too. Do I want a boat? I think I want a boat, maybe some other stuff too but I can't think of anything right now.

My biggest thing is being away from my sister. I know I sound really mean, but I can't help it, okay? We're so opposite that sometimes I don't tell people she's my sister. She's so much younger anyway, so it's not like it matters. No one really knows who she is, though she does get attention for her sports. Okay, so maybe I'm jealous because she has something she's good at. It's not like Mom and Dad really let me do anything, not that I wanted to. They don't have anything for looking pretty except pageants and modeling, but I'm too big-boned for that, plus it's SUPER expensive.

So I admit it, I'm jealous that I don't have something, but you have to admit she's annoying enough that I'd want this house to be all the way in California or something, somewhere she'll never follow me. Yeah, not California. What if she goes into surfing or whatever? She'd follow me out there, and I'd hate that, so no, not California, but somewhere far away. I just have to get away from her and that's that.

In summary, my dream house is anywhere away from my sister, but I'd want it to have special features to keep her away too.

~End

A/N: Number 12! I'm making progress in my 10x10 challenge. If you'd like more info, see my profile or PM me. If you want to participate, let me know so I can read your responses. Oh, keep in mind that yes, I'm doing this in one month, but you can take all the time you need.


End file.
